After the War
by Queen Alanna of conte
Summary: One shot. Life after the war isnt going well for Harry, who is depressed. just R


**A/n: This is just a one shot that come to me one day. I haven't forgotten my other Harry Potter story 'Harry's Diary' its kinda on hold at the moment.

* * *

**

The war had been won. Harry had fulfilled his destiny. He had killed lord Voldermort. Harry looked outside the window in the small apartment that he, Ron and Hermione were sharing; the cold grey weather reflected his mood. He had never felt so alone in his life. Everyone he had ever loved had died his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore to name a few. He felt as though he was cursed. The only person that he loved that had not died was Hermione. However, there was a problem there too. Hermione did not love Harry. She was in love with Ron. What was worse and far as Harry was concerned was the fact that Ron was in love with Hermione. Whilst Harry wanted his friends to be happy with each other. He could not. Not when Ron had everything that Harry had ever wanted. He was happy, he had someone to love, and most importantly. He had a family.

* * *

It was funny. For years, Ron had wanted to be famous, to be in the spotlight and wanted to be Harry. For years, Harry had wanted what Ron had. Ron had become the lucky one. He had it all. He now had fame, fortune, and the spotlight. Harry however had nothing. Sure, he had killed Voldermort. However, that had made him feel worse. Now he felt like a murderer. Harry was pulled out of his depressed thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a voice called out from the hallway.

"Harry? Are you home?" the voice called. It was Hermione. She had just returned from work. "Harry?" she called again. Harry stood up. He did not really want to see Hermione at the moment. He did not really feel like talking to her knowing that she was Ron's, not his.

Hermione walked into the living room to find Harry standing but the window looking out. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. Harry spun around startled. When he saw Hermione, he gazed at her. Even when she was tired and wet with the rain, she still looked beautiful. Like an angel from the heavens. Nevertheless, she would never be his angel, she was Ron's. He sighed.

"Are you all right Harry? You look dreadful." Hermione told him. Harry was silent for a moment.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me. How was your day at work?" he asked changing the subject. Hermione gave Harry a worried glance before replying,

"Oh it was the same old same old. Business is usually slow around this time of year. However, I did manage to sort out the new arrival of books that came in yesterday." Harry smiled weakly.

"I will never understand how you can find joy in working in a bookstore." He told her. Hermione laughed.

"Well you know me Harry, I love books. I think I am going to got have a hot shower, get changed and start dinner. Do you know when Ron will be home?" she asked Harry. Harry shook his head as Hermione left the room. Harry sighed and sat back down on the couch and picked up a photo album that was sitting on the coffee table. He flipped it open to the first page, which was a picture of Hermione, Ron and himself in their first year at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at all the memories that they had shared. He casually flicked through the album until he came a cross the photos of the Yule ball. He smiled at one of the pictures. It was of both him and Hermione; Ron had refused to have his picture taken due to his dress robes. Both Harry and Hermione looked so happy in the photo. Once again, for the millionth time Harry mentally kicked himself for not asking Hermione to the ball. If he had, things might be different. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Hermione enter the room, until she spoke.

"What are you looking at Harry?" she asked, sitting down next to him. Harry passed her the album. Hermione smiled at the picture.

"I remember having that photo taken. Ron looked ever so funny in his dress robes." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and we took the Mickey out of him for wearing them." Harry said quietly. The both of them were silent for a few moments.

"What do you want for dinner Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry shrugged.

"I really don't mind. I will eat what ever." He told her. Hermione stood up and pulled Harry up.

"We can make pasta with a spicy sauce, and you're going to help me make it." She told him, dragging him to the kitchen. Harry did not argue and followed her.

"Harry can you set the table and cook the pasta while I make the spicy sauce?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure, Hermione." Harry replied heading to the cupboard and pulling out the pasta and saucepan.

Once Harry had made the pasta, he set up the table for dinner.

"Do you think that Ron will be home for dinner or do you suppose that he is working late again?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, I'm guessing that he will be working late, he is usually home by now." Hermione told Harry who nodded and set up two places instead of the usual three.

"What do you want to drink?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Red wine would go well with our meal." Came Hermione's reply. Harry nodded and went to get a bottle from the cellar. When he returned Hermione had served dinner and was waiting for him. As they ate Hermione entertained Harry with stories of her work and some of the people that she had met. After they had finished their meal they both headed into the lounge room with a bowl of ice-cream in their hands. They had been eating in silence for a few moments when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Hermione do you really love Ron?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him surprised. She was quiet for a while before replying.

"Yes, at least I think I do," She said. "Why do you ask?" Harry looked down.

"No reason. I'm tired I think I might go to bed." He said and left. Hermione stared at him puzzled. After the war Harry hadn't been himself, he rarely left the house and always seemed sad. Hermione picked up the two bowls and put them in the sink, then went upstairs to check on Harry. She opened Harry's door and switched on the lights. The scene that meet her eyes made her gasp out loud. There in the middle of the floor lay Harry, his wrist slit and blood every where. Hermione ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, pulling he head on her lap.

"Oh Harry what have you done?" she sobbed. Harry moaned slightly.

"I love you Hermione. I always have and always will." He said in almost a whisper.

"Harry I love you too." Hermione cried feeling Harry go limp in her arms.

**Please R&R**


End file.
